Mine Forever
by NeoVixen
Summary: Something terrible happens to Letty and will Dom be there to help her? *Chapter 6 is up!!*
1. Crying To Sleep

Title: Mine Forever  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of The Fast and the Furious characters!!  
  
Feedback: Yes please!!  
  
A/N: I have nothing to say except to please R&R and Happy Halloween!! Oh, and this is in Letty's POV ^^  
  
~Virana  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I slowly drove toward the Toretto house. The team is probably worried about me, I left without telling anyone where I was going or when I'd be back. Maybe if I have, they would've stopped me. And maybe I wouldn't be like this.  
  
My clothes were ripped and torn, my face was tear-stained, and I had scratches all over my body. Not to mention I was also hurt inside. I mean, how could I be so stupid? How can I be so weak? So defenseless? I used to be strong, independent, and alert but I guess it's hard to be like that when you have a knife pointed straight at you.  
  
I don't know how long I'll be like this. All I know is that I'm afraid. Afraid to be alone. Well, at least at the races. Maybe I won't go anymore. Maybe I'll just stay at the house while the team goes without me. But, then again, I can't. I can't be one of those stupid skanks who are scares shitless by the shake of a fist. I was the tough girl; the girl who wasn't afraid of anything. Though right now, I do need some protection.  
  
I turned into the driveway and parked my car. Somebody must still be awake since the living room light was still on. I swallowed nervously. How could I tell them? It would be easy to tell Mia, she was my best friend. But the guys? How could I tell them?  
  
I slowly walked up the small steps and opened the door. The T.V. was on, playing some sort of action move. I walked down the hall to see Dom sitting on the couch with a worried expression on his face. His head snapped up when he saw me. "Letty! Where have you been? I, not to mention the rest of the team, have been worried!" I stared and him and suddenly burst into tears, my recent activities coming back to me. I put my hands up to my face and fell on my knees. Dominic came rushing to my side, trying to calm me down.  
  
"Letty, are you okay? What happened?" I wiped my tears away and took a deep breath.  
  
"He.....he....." I couldn't get it out but Dom knew exactly what I was about to say. His face turned from worried to anger.  
  
He helped me up and murmured, "That bastard....." I started to cry again and he pulled me into a protective hug. "Don't worry, Letty. I'm here....." He sounded more.....caring. This was a side of Dom I've never seen before. In fact, I'm sure nobody's seen this side of him before.  
  
"Dom, I don't feel safe anymore." I said between sobs. His fingers laced through me hair.  
  
"It's okay. You can sleep with me tonight. Go take a shower and we can talk about this tomorrow, okay? You need some rest." I nodded and turned around but Dom grabbed my arm.  
  
"Hey, I'll make sure he doesn't touch you ever again. I promise." All I could do was nod again. He let go of my arm and I slumped upstairs, making sure not to wake anybody up on the way. I walked into the bathroom and locked the door. I looked in the mirror. I was covered in cuts and bruises. Some of them would come of in the shower but some of them might take months. No worry, I'm sure Mia knows how to make them go away faster. She always knows that kind of shit.  
  
After taking off my beat-up clothes, I turned the water on and stepped inside. The hotness on my skin felt good though some of it was burning my cuts. Tears still flowed down my cheeks. I never thought this would happen to me. I've seen it happen to girls on T.V. but I never thought it was that serious. Boy, how as I was wrong.  
  
Taking my time, I washed off. Then it hit me; I was going to sleep with Dom? No, not that way! Just sleeping but where would that take us? But, I don't think I'm ready for another relationship right now even if it was a chance with Dominic Toretto. I hope he'll understand.....Wait! What are you thinking Letty? He just wants to make sure you're okay, nothing else.  
  
Putting a towel around my body, I made my way to my room which was the guest room. I walked in and flicked on the light. It was messy like always. Mia pressured me into cleaning it and I said I'd do it later but never did. She finally gave up after 2 months of trying. I think the last time I ever cleaned it was about 5 months ago.  
  
After putting some boxers and one of Dom's old wife-beaters on, I made my way to his room. The light was on so I assumed he was in there. He was, sitting on the bed. I finally decided to talk in a full sentence, "Hey, sorry for wearing your clothes." He shook his head.  
  
"No problem. Well, come on. You need some sleep." He said, getting ready to get in bed himself. I nodded nervously and walked over to the bed. He looked at me and smiled a bit. "What's wrong? I don't bite." I smiled barely. I was happy he was trying to cheer me up but what happened to me couldn't be forgotten so easily.  
  
I crawled into bed and under the covers, soon followed by Dom. His bed was different from mine, more comforting. It also smelled like him, which I like. I shivered a little from the cold air. Dom's bed may be comfortable but the whole room was freezing. Suddenly, I felt two muscular arms wrap around me. I looked up to barely see Dom since it was so dark. Even tough I couldn't see his face, I knew he was smiling. "Thought you might be a little cold. Mind if I warm you up?" I shook my head, speechless. Could it be that Dom.....has feelings for me?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Okay, for those who don't know what happened to Letty, I'll post it up in the next chapter! Promise!  
  
~Zirana 


	2. Trying

Title: Mine Forever  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of The Fast and the Furious characters!!  
  
Feedback: Yes, please!!  
  
Chapter 2: Trying  
  
A/N: Thanks for all the people who reviewed so far! I mean, I wrote it last night, posted it this morning, went to school, got out early for a dentist appointment and then I already had 6 reviews! I love writing Dom/Letty stories; they're so fun and interesting to write!! And I'm going to work really hard to make this fic good. Thanks! And since today is Friday, I'm going to post more today!! Thanks again! Please R&R!! Letty's POV!  
  
~Virana  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I woke up around 11:00 the next morning with Dom still beside me. At first I didn't know what I was doing there or why but then I remembered last night's events. I felt like crying again but I held it back. I sat up and sighed. I really didn't wanna face another day. I just wanted to sleep forever. But I knew I had to try to get through this day and the days ahead of me.  
  
Dom woke up a few minuets later, which was a surprise to me since he got up really early all the time. I stared at him confusingly, "What happened? You usually get up early." He looked at me and smiled.  
  
"I stayed up until you fell asleep and turned off my alarm clock so you could get some sleep." I cracked a small smile.  
  
"Thanks...but you didn't have to do that." He shook his head.  
  
"I know, but I wanted to." I was about to hug him when I heard Mia calling me and she sounded worried.  
  
"Oh shit, Mia doesn't know where I am!!" I quickly jumped out of bed and headed toward the door. I was then stopped by Dom.  
  
"Wait, Letty!" I turned around. Dom looked nervous.....but why? I waited for him to continue. "You know, I really want to help you Letty so can we talk about this later?"  
  
"Sure, how about tonight? That is, if you let me sleep in your bed again." I whispered. He just nodded. I ran back to the bed and hugged him. For some reason, I felt that Dom was going to help me get through this.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I walked down stairs and Mia immediately jumped into my arms. "Oh Letty! I was so worried! You left so suddenly last night and then you didn't come home! Plus, you look terrible! Where were you?" I had to tell Mia. She was my best friend after all.  
  
"Come on Mia. I'll tell you upstairs." I started walking upstairs and she followed. When we made our way to my room and sat on the bed.  
  
"So? Come on, tell me!" I took a deep sigh and started to speak.  
  
"Okay, you know that guy that came in at the garage a few weeks ago? Well, I saw him yesterday at the races and he said something was wrong with his Supra and asked me to go to his house and take a look at it. I said I wouldn't do it unless he was planning on paying me. He said he would so I went. Well after I had a look at it, he invited me in for a drink and then he.....he....." I couldn't say it but Mia answered it for me.  
  
"He raped you?" She whispered. I nodded and cried. She pulled me into a supportive hug. "Oh Letty, I'm so sorry. But, why didn't you fight back?"  
  
I took a deep breath, "Because there was a knife held to my throat most of the time!!" She gasped.  
  
"What are you going to do now? I mean, you can't hide from him forever! That's not the Letty I know." Mia said, wiping tears from my face.  
  
"I know. Dom's going to help me. He said so last night." Oops, wrong move.  
  
"So THAT'S where you were last night? With Dom?" Mia questioned. I sighed and nodded.  
  
"Mia, nothing's happening between us. He just wants to help me, that's all."  
  
"Whatever. Do you want me to tell the guys.....about you-know-what.?" Mia was always like that; trying not to say terrible things that would hurt anybody she loved. I thought for a moment. They're part of my family; they have a right to know.  
  
"Yeah.....just tell them not to make a scene, alright?" She nodded. After a moment of silence, I spoke up again. "I'm going to go take a shower, okay?" She nodded again.  
  
"I'm going to go tell the guys and then go to the store to get you some cream that can help you with those cuts of yours." I smiled. That's my Mia.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After getting out of the shower and putting on some jeans and a black tank- top, I sat down and started watching T.V. I started watching "Will and Grace" when the Dominic came down stairs. He was wearing jean shorts that hung and showed his boxers and no shirt so his abs were totally visible. Was it just me or did it just get a lot hotter in here?  
  
He obviously caught me looking because he asked, "What?".  
  
I snapped back into reality, "Oh nothing. Where you goin'?"  
  
He shrugged, "No where. Just thought I'd hang with you." I smiled. He was so sweet!  
  
"Oh, okay. I'm not doing anything either. I was just-"The phone rang. Dom put up one finger to me and answered it.  
  
"Hello? Hey Hector.....When?.....Next Friday?.....Okay, bye." He hung up and said, "The next races are going to be next Friday." I hesitated. If there was going to be races.....he would be there.  
  
"Dom! I can't go! He'll be there! He'll try to-" Dom walked over to the couch and shushed me.  
  
"Don't worry. I won't let him touch you. I already told you that. I promise." I nodded. I knew as long as Dominic was there with me, I would be safe.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Well, there's the second chapter! Sorry rainletty21 but I had to put that sad info about Letty! I truly am!! I'll let you all know what is going to be in the next chapter.....the races!! Also a lot, and I mean a lot, of Dom and Letty coming up! I might even right it TONIGHT!! I love Fridays and I already have it all planned out for the next chapter! It's the chapter I've been wanting to write from the beginning so expect it to be long!! Oh, and things will get better! I promise! And thanks VinsGurl123 for the comment!! I really appreciate it!!  
  
~Virana 


	3. The Races

Title: Mine Forever  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of The Fast and The Furious characters!!  
  
Feedback: Yes, please!!  
  
Chapter 3: The Races  
  
A/N: I would like to apologize for all the typos I've made in the past chapters!! Like spelling my name wrong . My name is Virana!! Vee-ran-a!! I'll try not to put typos in the future but nobody's perfect!! ^^;;!! But anyway, here's the 3rd chapter!! Letty's POV!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That night, I was in Dom's room brushing my hair. Dom got in the shower after I got in. He's been in there for a long time; I wonder what he could be doing? I talked to Mia about Dom a couple hours ago; she said he talk to her about me.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"What? He talked to you about me?! What did he say?" I asked eagerly. She smiled and cleared her throat.  
  
"Well, he asked me if you told me what happened and I said yes. Then he asked me if I think you would get over it soon. I asked him why he was such in hurry for you to get over it and said that you need all the time that you could get. He said...get ready for this Letty...he said he wanted to be with you! He said that you've grown into a beautiful women since he got back from Lompoc and wanted to be with you ever since but didn't know if you still had feelings for him. But now he feels guilty because if he asked you sooner, maybe this wouldn't have happened."  
  
I was speechless. So Dom did want to be with me. But fuck!! I can't be with him so soon after what happened! I told Mia that that day will haunt me forever but I will be over it when I felt safe again. But, shit, Dom with me? It's what I've always wanted but I wish he told me sooner.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
I was still thinking about what Mia said when Dom entered the room. I jumped a little but I guess it was because I knew his secret. Then I noticed he was in his boxers...only in his boxers. Was I deamin'?  
  
"Okay, Letty, you wanna talk?" He asked, sitting on the bed.  
  
"Yeah, okay, so this is what happened....." I told him the whole story. His face reddened with anger with every little word. After I was done, he pulled me close.  
  
"Letty, I can't believe this happened to you. This is so terrible but I know you can get through this. Don't let some bastard ruin your life." He was absolutely right. I couldn't let this haunt me forever. I can't let him, and everybody else, protecting me all the time. But I did need time.  
  
"I won't him Dom. You'll help me.....won't you?" I asked hopefully. He nodded. Then I did something I didn't except myself to do. I kissed him; not a slutty kiss but a passionate kiss. He kissed me back, his tongue slipping into my mouth. I didn't care what happened to me or what was going to happen to me at this moment. All I knew is that right now I was getting my first kiss from Dominic Toretto.  
  
After we pulled back for air, we just stared at each other. I didn't know what to say and I'm sure he didn't either. Finally, I spoke up. "Think of that as a thanks."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A couple days later, it was Friday. I felt my fear and nervousness come to me all over again. Dom comforted me as I walked to his car; my car was busted and needed a new engine after a little run-in with a stop sign.  
  
I got in, admiring his car. I was especially admiring the stereo. I grabbed the remote off the floor when Dom got in. I looked at him,"You mind?" He shook his head. "What CD is in?"  
  
"Limp Bizket." He answered quickly. Dom was so...focused all of a sudden. I think it was because off that guy I went home with, Zack. Dom has a lot of self-control though. I'm sure there won't be any fighting. At least I thought so.  
  
I pressed the play button on the remote and "My Way" came on. It was loud but nothing compare to how loud I listen to my stereo. We drove off so suddenly and I'm sure we left a skid mark.  
  
"Hey Dom?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"What happens if the guy I went home with, Zack, has a weapon? He's very dangerous, that I know. He's crazy, Dom. He won't hesitate to kill-"  
  
"Letty, there is going to be a million of people there. I'm sure he won't use any weapon. But if he does, that won't stop me one bit."  
  
*******************************************  
  
After we arrived and got out, a whole bunch of people started crowding around us. Mostly skanks, of course, but he just pushed them away. Wow, he never does that.  
  
I was keeping an eye out for Zack while Dom was giving our friend, Hector, the money that was needed to race. Then I saw him standing next to his red Supra, staring at me evilly. My heart started to beat faster as he came towards me. I quickly tugged on Dom's shirt. "What is it, baby girl?" He always calls me that even though we're not together. It started when I was 16. Just a nickname, though.  
  
"It's Zack.he's coming." And, as if my words were a cue, he walked up to us.  
  
"Hey babe, how ya doin'?" Dom's face angered but he didn't do anything. I thought he said he was going to help me...Then it hit me. He was going to let me try to handle it by myself, I think.  
  
"Don't call me that. I'm not with you and you know it so why don't you just leave?" I said, trying to build my confidence up.  
  
"Aw, come on baby. You know there's something between us, remember?" His voice made me shudder.  
  
"Don't say that!!" I yelled. Suddenly, I didn't feel scared. I felt pissed.  
  
"Bitch! Don't yell at me!!" He slapped me. I stumbled backwards, holding my cheek. We were drawing a crowed. A big one.  
  
"Don't touch her!" Dom yelled in that frightening, daring voice of his. That took Zack by surprise.  
  
"Oh, so you left me for him? So, you're his bitch now? That's all you are, a bitch! You're a slut!! Always wearing these skimpy clothes like that leather skirt of yours, thinking you're bad. You just act tough so guys want you more. You always get what you want, huh? You're no better than the rest of these sluts! You're just a stupid bitch!" That's where he cut the line.  
  
I launched myself at him, making him fall to the ground. I was throwing punches at him so fast; I think I knocked a few teeth out already. Then I grabbed his neck; I could snap it if I wanted to. He just stared at me open- eyed.  
  
"You listen asshole, don't ever say that to me! Ever! I could snap your neck, right now if I wanted to! Don't ever call me those things again!" I screamed as I got off of him. A lot of people were looking at me. About 40% percent of these people were already scared of me. I think I just think I changed that to 75%.  
  
I looked at the people staring at me, "What the hell you looking at?", and then they all went back to their regular business. Dom, of course, stayed.  
  
"Baby girl, you got to work on your self-control, even though the ass deserved it. You could attract cops, you know? I don't want you going to jail.....like I did."  
  
"I know but he just got me pissed off."  
  
"Yeah, he's lucky you did that because I was about to do it myself."  
  
"I know."  
  
"I thought you were scared shitless of him, though."  
  
"I am, when he has a weapon, at least. Without one, I guess he's a wimp. Plus, I'm nobody's bitch."  
  
"That's my Letty." When we were about to walk off, I heard Zack.  
  
"Bitch! You better watch out now because I'm going to get you and I'm going to get you good!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: I know! I just had to put that sweet little Dom/Letty thing at the beginning for the Dom/Letty fans and the kick-ass Letty part at the end for the people who like to see Letty kick-ass!! Hope ya'll liked it!! Don't worry this story is far, VERY far from over!! And plus, we all didn't want Letty in the scared doom and gloom mood, did we? Please R&R!! Oh, and there will definitely be more fighting. Maybe even with Dominic in it :)  
  
-Virana 


	4. Not Afraid

Title: Mine Forever  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of The Fast and the Furious characters!!  
  
Feedback: Yes, please!!  
  
Chapter 4: Not Afraid  
  
A/N: I just want everybody to know that my character, Zack, is supposed to be crazy! So don't be surprised if he goes psycho ^^! Please R&R!! Letty's POV!!  
  
~Virana  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After we got home from the races, everybody was going to go to Edwin's for a party. But I don't think I'll go. Dom and I were in his room. He was getting ready and I was sitting on the bed. "Dom?" I asked, playing with my fingers.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"I don't think I'm going to go."  
  
He looked shocked. "Why? You always love going to Edwin's house." That was true. Edwin had this huge game room I love.  
  
"I know but I'm going to stay here to think." He seemed to understand.  
  
"Are you going to be O.K.? I mean, what if-"  
  
"Zack comes? Don't worry. He doesn't even know where I live."  
  
"Yeah, but still..."  
  
"Don't worry. I'll be fine." He nodded and walked towards the bed and sat down.  
  
"Letty?"  
  
"Yeah Dom?"  
  
"Please be safe."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After the team left, I plopped on the couch and thought about what Dom said, 'Don't let some bastard ruin your life.'  
  
He was right. I'm not going to let some bastard ruin my life. I'm strong, I know that. I don't know why I was so scared that night at Zack's. I could've just defended myself; I know I could because I've done it before. I even kicked a guy's ass and he had a gun. That's it, no more Ms. Scared Shitless.  
  
I got in the shower and let all my fears wash away. But then some questions popped in my head. What will become of me and Dom?  
  
He's been really sweet, taking care of me and all. I want to be with him more than anything. But how will I say it? I don't wanna act like some slut who says she wants to be with him so she can get him into bed. That's not me.  
  
I want something more. I've wanted to be with Dom, for like, ever! I tried to get over him while he was in jail but once he came back, that was impossible. He changed so much after he came back, his head was cleanly shaven and he was more muscular. I'm sure when I first some him after he came back I was drooling.  
  
Maybe I should tell him tonight, or maybe tomorrow. Fuck, I don't know!! All this shit with Zack I can't think straight. I need something to get this off my mind. Well, it will always be in my mind. The worst nightmare I've ever had. But I'm sure I can fight back now because I'm not afraid anymore.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After I got out of the shower and put on my "pajamas", I walked back down stairs right when the team walked through the door. Let's see, at the looks of it, it seems that only Vince got laid tonight.  
  
"How was the party?" I asked with a hairbrush in my hand.  
  
"It was fine. How were things here?" Dom said taking off his jacket.  
  
"Boring, nothing to do. Just thought and took a shower."  
  
"Well, I don't know about you guys but I'm ready to hit the sack." Jesse yawned.  
  
"Yeah, let's go to sleep." Mia agreed and we all walked upstairs to our rooms. Well, I went with Dom to his room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So..." I said slowly," What really happened at the party?"  
  
Dom started taking off his clothes, "Nothing. I just chilled with Edwin."  
  
"What about the girls?"  
  
"Yeah there were girls but I wasn't interested in them." I stayed quit. Fuck, is my dream coming true? I want Dom, he wants me.  
  
"Dom?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I'm not afraid of Zack anymore. So, I'm going to try to act happy okay?"  
  
He smiled at me, "Really? Okay." I smiled back nodded. It was time to get my life started again. Time to start my life again. And this time, it's going to be with Dominic Toretto.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Okay, the next chapter will be dedicated to all you Dom/Letty fans because it's going to ALL be Dom/Letty! But don't worry, I will be getting some fighting, humor, and a little smut up here soon! Oh, and sorry if this chapter was a little short! ^^;;  
  
~Virana 


	5. Ocean Dreams

Title: Mine Forever  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of The Fast and the Furious characters!!  
  
Feedback: Yes, please!!  
  
Chapter 5: Ocean Dreams  
  
A/N: Okay, as promised, here is the 100% Dom/Letty chapter!! This is for all you Dom/Letty fans!! And I'm going to enjoy writing this because I'm a crazy Dom/Letty fan, too!! Letty's POV!!  
  
~Virana  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I woke up at 8:00 the next morning. Dom was till sleeping; he looked so peaceful. I didn't want to wake him up so I got out of bed and out some clothes on. I was going for a walk.  
  
After I walked out of the house, I felt the cold air on my skin. I should've brought a jacket. Oh well, I have more important things to worry about. Like me and Dom for instance.  
  
I really want to be with him, more than anything. Now, I have the chance. Not the chance to just get him into bed but the chance to actually be with him. The chance to love him, marry him, and have kids with him. I need to talk to him about this today. But what do I say?  
  
I've liked Dom ever since the first time I saw him. First it was a crush, but then when Mr.Toretto died, I knew I loved him. I felt so bad for him, he had lost his father. His mother already died shortly after Mia was born so his father and Mia were the only ones he had left.  
  
Then, Dominic had become the strength of the team. He always told us what to do and what not to do, and when Trans' group came to fuck with us, he would be the one who told him to fuck off.  
  
I kept walking down the street, hands in pockets and head pointing down- ward. Suddenly, I heard a car pull up next to me and slow down. I turned to see Dom. "Letty, what are you doing? It's freezing out here!"  
  
"I know but I came out here to think." I shrugged.  
  
"Well, come on! Get in!" He said though he sounded like he was commanding me. I hopped in the car and started rubbing the goose bumps on my arm. Dom laughed and handed me his jacket. I smiled and put it on. It was until 5 minuets into the ride when I noticed that we were not going home.  
  
"Dominic, where are we going?" I asked, looking at him strangely.  
  
"Um, were going to the beach. I wanna talk to you about somethin'. "I nodded. Is what he wants to talk about the same thing I want to talk about?  
  
When we got to the beach, Dom parked his car in the empty parking lot. The ocean was beautiful in the morning and the waves weren't too high and they weren't too low. I loved it. My thoughts were broken when Dom spoke, "Wanna take a walk?" I just nodded and we walked down to the beach. We started walking along the ocean, the water hitting our feet.  
  
I heard Dom sigh a heavy sigh. I become concerned. "What's wrong Dom?"  
  
"Letty, I know this is probably the worst possible time to tell you but I really want to be with you." So Mia was right. Dom did like me.  
  
"Dominic I've always wanted to be with you and when Zack did what he did, I was afraid to be in another relationship. But since you been taking care me, I really want to be with you too....." Dom brought his face towards mine and kissed me. It felt so good; I've never kissed anyone like this before. I kissed him back and ran my hands down his strong chest. His hands suddenly came down from my shoulders to my ass. He lifted me up and I smiled at him. He sat down of the warm sand with me sitting on him. His mouth went straight to my neck and I started rubbing his scalp. This felt so heavenly to me. This was mine and Dom's moment. It was time for us to leave all our shit behind us.  
  
He stopped kissing me and my collarbone and kissed me on the lips again. His tongue slid into my mouth and his hands went up my shirt. He started massaging my back lightly as I let my fingernails trail lightly down his arms. He shuddered a little and I smiled against his lips. We pulled back for air and smiled at each other. "So, are we going to be together?" Dom asked me. I laughed.  
  
"Of course we are." He smiled and I got off of him. "We'd better get home before Mia throws a bitch fit."  
  
"Yeah, let's go." We got back to Dom's car and got in. He drove off toward the house and I sighed. My dream just came true.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Luckily when we got home, everybody was still asleep. We got back to Dom's room and I sat down on the bed when Dom jumped on me. I laughed, "What are you doing?"  
  
"Don't you wanna finish what we started?"  
  
I smiled, "Yeah, I do."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Well, there you all go!! A whole Dom/Letty chapter!! Please R&R!! 


	6. More Trouble

Title: Mine Forever  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of The Fast and the Furious characters!!  
  
Feedback: Yes, please!!  
  
Chapter 6: More Trouble  
  
A/N: Thanks for all the reviews; I really, really appreciate it!! Your reviews are, like, boosts for my story!! Please R&R, like always!! Letty's POV!!!  
  
~Virana  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
By the time I woke up it was 11:00. Shit, I had to work today! Dominic was obviously way ahead of me because I saw him walk in with only a towel wrapped around his waist. Wow, he was so fuckin' hot. I got up and put the first shirt and boxers I saw around my naked body. "Why didn't you wake me up?"  
  
He shrugged, "You looked so peaceful; I didn't want to."  
  
"Well, next time I want to be woken up." He just laughed and went to the closet to look for his clothes. I sighed and went to take a shower.  
  
After I got out of the shower and got dressed, I walked down stairs to find Dom sitting on the couch. "What are you doing? You're supposed to be at work!!"  
  
He smiled, "I was waiting for you."  
  
"Yeah, well, the guys are gonna get suspicious."  
  
"So let them." He grabbed my arm and kissed me. I laughed.  
  
"So what you wanna be even later?" He smiled.  
  
"Yeah...why not?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As soon as Dom and I walked through the door, everybody's eyes went on us. Vince, Jesse, and Leon were smiling. Mia was looking on Dom, concerned. "Where were you guys? We were worried!" She exclaimed. We just smiled.  
  
"There's nothing to worry about. We did nothing that you need to know about." I said smugly and walked over to the new Nissan in the shop. Dom was about to join me when Mia called him.  
  
"Dom, can I see you in private for a sec?" She asked. I looked at her suspiciously. What does she want to talk to Dom about that we can't hear? What is she hiding?  
  
"Oh, um, sure." He followed her into the office and shut the door. I looked at the guys.  
  
"What does she want to talk to Dom about?"  
  
Leon shrugged, "I don't know." I sighed. Maybe I should do a little eavesdropping.....  
  
I walked to the office door and pressed my ear against it. I heard Dom yelling," What the fuck? Are you serious? That bitch!" I couldn't hear Mia; she was talking too softly. "No Mia, I swear I haven't been seeing her. I'm not lying! No, the last time I saw her was three weeks before I went to jail. Ya, so there's no way that..."  
  
"Letty! What are you doing?" I turned around to see Leon looking at me strangely.  
  
"Oh, nothing. Just waiting."  
  
He snorted, "Yeah right." I rolled my eyes and walked back to the Nissan when my cell rang.  
  
"Yeah, what do you want?"  
  
"Hey, Letty girl!!" Came the reply of my friend, Edwin. He was a racer and a he can rap pretty good, too.  
  
"Hey Ed, what's up?"  
  
"Party at Hector's tonight. You coming?"  
  
I thought for a moment, "Yeah sure."  
  
"Hey, did you hear the news?"  
  
"Yeah, some little girl got shot."  
  
"No, not that news; Julie Tran is pregnant."  
  
"I'm jumping for joy. Who's the unlucky father?"  
  
"Nobody knows but she said she'll come to the party and announce it."  
  
I sighed and rolled my eyes, "Whatever. Why do I even care? You know I hate that bitch."  
  
"Whoa, sorry. I didn't mean to make you mad. Anyway, see you tonight?"  
  
"Yeah, see you tonight." I hung up just as Dom and Mia came through the door. "Yo, you guys, party at Edwin's!"  
  
They all smiled and nodded. Now Dom looked troubled. Ah, fuck, what do I have to deal with now?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Sorry if this chapter was short! I'm baby-sitting for a friend and I have a headache Oh and if you want clues of what Dom and Mia were talking about, re-read the chapter!! I'm really working hard on this story and really appreciate the reviews!! Oh, and the next chapter will have more of Letty kicking ass!! Thanks, please R&R, like always!!  
  
~Virana 


End file.
